


Origins

by LazloPizzazzlo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Gen, Headcanon fun, M/M, M/M for Shadow/Doom familial/platonic/etc relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazloPizzazzlo/pseuds/LazloPizzazzlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere weeks after Shadow's creation, he exhibits life-threatening side-effects from his Black Arms blood. If he is to survive, his creators must make a decision that will change both Shadow and Black Doom's lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> First work published to AO3! Thank you guys for having me.  
> This is a really important piece for me since it lays the foundation for my headcanon concerning Black Doom's survival after the game's events. Some of this stuff might leave you with questions that won't be answered until other fics come along, but if you wanna know anything, definitely let me know! I'll see what I can do~
> 
> Please note that this is a completed work and I will not be adding anything more to it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

So long as he breathed, a chorus of voices breathed with him. Wherever he moved, they followed.

_This isn’t my body._ _Whose body is this? Whose body is this?_

He kept moving, running away from them, but a white-hot heat was encroaching his body. More and more he found that it was useless to run; his limbs grew heavier with each step. Shadow came to a halt, hunched over with gasping, labored breaths. The only thing in sight was darkness. Everything else was just sound—constant, eerie sound.

_Whose body is this?_

No water, no landmarks, no help.  He lost track of how long it had been, not knowing where exactly he came from or how he got here at all. He allowed himself to drop to his knees, wiping the sweat from his face. It wasn’t that heat was unfamiliar to him—the humans liked watching him perform in agility and running tests. This was nothing like that. How was he not dead from exhaustion?

He touched his head, as if to try to turn the noise off. The voices were melding together, twisting into one being. Somehow this voice both was and wasn’t his, and when it sounded, it was ominous and booming. It was everywhere, but Shadow couldn’t find a single living thing in this place. It was simply empty and dark. No one could help him. No one could cool him off; no fans, no cold metal to lay on. Was he really stuck here? Was he going to die here, trapped in this white-hot heat?

_Get out of here. Get out._

Shadow furrowed his brow, but he was too weak to form any words to protest. He merely lowered himself to the ground, desperate for any kind of relief. Of course he was tired; the fear of the unknown was enough to keep him fighting from any rest, though. The humans told him that it was risky to be by himself, even in familiar places. He was still new to the world, after all. Almost three weeks...

_You’ve done something horrible. Get out._

Three weeks of being a “guinea pig”, as he had heard someone say once. A pin cushion. A “fascinating” specimen. _Something_ , not necessarily _someone_. It was constant testing and little downtime.

_Go on! Get out of here. Go home._

But it was all for the girl that had become fast friends with Shadow. She was sick, and she needed a cure. So he didn’t mind it...no, he didn’t mind it. He would be okay as long as she was okay. Any real results would be far off from now; they still had to compare Shadow’s “properties” with hers. But it was okay; he was born for her sake.

_Back home...he’s waiting for you._

It hurt, though—all those tests and evaluations. It was exhausting, too. There was a lot of pain and work on his side. As of late, he worried about not only himself but how secretive the humans were...he was definitely seen as an inferior. But why...? Was it because he was a “Mobian” and not human? He tried to assimilate with them, but it was becoming increasingly difficult—all because he was an object in many of the humans’ eyes. At least, that’s what he assumed.

_Do not make him wait! Get out of here!_

He winced at the voice’s change of tone. When would it end? Those tests...these voices...Shadow just wanted it to stop. He wanted to be normal.

_This body isn’t yours! It’s ours!_

Maybe he didn’t. He was growing too tired to care. His fever was simply not going to break, and with no sign of help anywhere, his fighting spirit was caving. He swore he heard those voices multiplying, chattering more, sneering and insistent, but he had no energy to listen to them.

The black hedgehog finally let go, hoping there would be some solace in unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Soft, rhythmic beeping shook him awake. Shadow opened his eyes to see something other than darkness staring back at him: a quiet, steel-plated bedroom.

It was only a dream.

He paused, waiting for anything to disprove this. Shadow found it eerily quiet without those echoing voices.

Now only the beeping remained. It was that damn alarm clock...it woke him up at seven in the morning every single morning. Although it was quiet as far as alarms go, his sensitive ears picked up on it in the deepest of sleep. Just once he wanted to sleep through it; he didn’t want to know what trouble he would cause by doing so, though. By seven in the morning, the ARK’s scientists were well up and moving about their work. Shadow had been told that by six o’clock all scientists were in their labs reviewing specimens and test results. For that reason, Shadow was required to be ready at seven—after all, he was a specimen, too.

Shrugging off his covers, he sat up, only to find his back covered in sweat. The whole bed, he noticed, was damp...was he that hot in his dream that it translated into real life? He wiped his brow. He felt sluggish and pale, but not necessarily feverish. Shadow hesitated, but ultimately decided it was just the after-effects of his nightmare.

He reached out to shut off the clock’s alarm at his bedside table. Rarely did Shadow have dreams that he could remember upon waking. This one was very...haunting. Those voices, those words—they seemed so realistic. What were they trying to say? What did they want? They were going home, where “he” was waiting...

Logically, those voices had to have meant something. That is to say, they didn’t just come out of nowhere. Nothing lined up, though. No one of significance was waiting for him here, other than the professor or Maria. And even if it was Gerald who was waiting for him, what could he possibly need from him so urgently?

The clock was glaring at him, though, and he knew he was running late. The hedgehog rose from his bed, stomach churning, and took a deep breath. It wasn’t unusual for him to get a bit nauseous before going in for his “visits”. He was never afraid, per se; only unnerved. Those scientists and doctors seemed to be too interested in his physical body than him as a person; that never bode well with Shadow. Some of those humans seemed nice, but once the labcoats were on, it was all business. Perhaps a little too much.

Shadow began to straighten and fold his sheets, tidying up his bed. He noticed that the thin white fabric slipped easily between his hands this morning...he was trembling. Certainly this was his nerves, too. Taking notice of this turned his stomach more.

Was he sick? Nonsense. Everyone adored him because of his resistance to disease. If it wasn’t his dream, it could have been the medicine they gave him yesterday, Shadow wondered. The doctors and scientists never told him the side effects of the medicine they tested on him. He wouldn’t be surprised if something didn’t agree with his system.

But his system was perfect. His system was flawless. Shadow grew uneasy, pondering what else could have been making him feel this way.

_Just remember that Maria will come see you today. Do it for her._

At least he recognized that voice. It was his own—solid, clear, and solitary. He dropped his shoulders, relaxing at the prospect of spending time with the human girl. It would certainly calm his nerves to relax with her. Maybe she would give some insight. Maybe he could confide in her.

Taking a deep breath to further compose himself, Shadow turned and walked out the door. He was determined to make it through this day without too much difficulty.

_Just do it for her._

* * *

 

Luckily, today it seemed that the humans did not need much from Shadow. He was in only one office, asked a few questions, had his vitals taken, and then was out. During that time, Shadow’s sick feelings waxed and waned, but he did his best to conceal them. No doubt if there were any abnormalities, the doctors and scientists would make a big deal about it. He was only feeling ill because of that nightmare. That was it, and nothing more.

Today, though, he was sent with a folder with his “results” (he wasn’t told exactly what that entailed) to Professor Gerald; this sometimes unnerved him, and today it certainly did. He wanted to feel more familial towards the professor, but this sort of meeting forced him once again to be treated as an experiment. The professor knew him better than any other scientist—any other living being in the world; he would know if something troubled Shadow.

He didn’t want to talk about anything, though. Not his health, not his nightmare. He just wanted to be treated normally.

Shadow arrived at Gerald’s office door and knocked on it twice. His heart raced again and he dropped his gaze to the folder in his hands. His lingering symptoms had eased significantly until now. Nausea was creeping in on his stomach and he became aware of a dull ache in his head. He heard footsteps from inside, and for a brief moment Shadow thought of fleeing.

Fleeing? Why? This was the professor—someone who he could trust unconditionally. There was nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to help him. He was different from the others.

_You really trust him?_

Shadow froze. That was not his voice.

_He’s the one that trapped us here, after all. It’s his fault._

They spoke in unison, just as they had in his nightmare. Heart racing, his eyes searched his surroundings for any signs of life. The intercom was off, doors were shut; there was no way it was coming from anywhere physical. He swallowed the knot in his throat. The ARK’s air system hummed Shadow took a deep breath after a pause; that dream was just that—a dream, right? He was overthinking this...

_Hurry. We’re leaving._

God, they felt so close! Even if he was going crazy—even if some kind of medication was giving him hallucinations, there had to be something to the words he was hearing. There had to be a reason behind them. Perhaps he could talk back to them.

“Shadow?”

The hedgehog blinked at the voice; this one was real for certain. He looked up to find the professor standing in the doorway, donning his usual white labcoat, forcing a smile through his concern. Shadow came to reflect that smile (albeit slowly,) apologizing for the small “space-out”, as some called it.

Gerald Robotnik was definitely not as petite as the other scientists. His body was round and full, somehow endearing and warm; the other scientists aboard the ARK had such sharp and striking features. His bushy moustache hid his smile at times, but Shadow could always feel him emitting a gentle happiness. The man never showed how tolling his work was on him. Shadow could only imagine what he was going through on a daily basis. Perhaps his life wasn’t nearly as bad as he had thought.

He suddenly remembered why he was standing before his creator in the first place. 

“Good morning, professor. I’m done for today. They wanted me to give you this.” He handed the folder to the tall human, attempting to stabilize any trembling. Something in his stomach something surged—what exactly, he didn’t know, but he pushed any concern away.

“Ah, so early? That’s great to hear.” Gerald took the folder and made his way back into his office. “Please, come in! I feel like it’s been quite a long time since we’ve talked by ourselves.”

Shadow nodded to himself. Gerald Robotnik was no doubt a busy man. He was the head of Project Shadow—not just in Shadow’s creation itself, but everything that went with it. Where exactly these results went to and where these tests came from were facilitated by him in some shape, way, or form. On top of work, he had family to worry about. Maria, his granddaughter, was still sick, and although her parents’ whereabouts were unknown to Shadow, he was sure they were still in Gerald’s heart.

The black hedgehog followed the scientist inside, the door closing automatically on his way in. The office was fairly small and warm, the scent of coffee circling the air. His desk was littered with paper and sticky notes, and the whiteboard on the wall was almost as cluttered. Shadow tried not to stare at the writing simply because he thought it to be none of his business. Something about DNA, genetics...cells...even if he read it all he probably wouldn’t understand it.  

“Have a seat, Shadow,” Gerald said, plopping down into his own. He powered on his computer and began typing in various credentials. Shadow sat in silence, listening to the clacking of the keyboard. “Do you need anything? Water?”

Come to think of it, his throat was dry. Maybe water would calm him down. That sounded nice.

“I’m okay; thanks, though.”

Oh. Maybe not.

Again the two fell into silence, Shadow’s conscience mulling over whether to act as if nothing was wrong with him, or to ask troubling questions. If there was something wrong with him, there would no doubt be panic. Shadow was perfect for so long; he couldn’t stand to suddenly be a failure in the eyes of everyone, including Gerald and Maria. 

But wouldn’t it be better to say something about the voices, at least? He felt a strange distance from himself; it was as if his thoughts were becoming detached from his words. They were speaking on their own now.

_This isn’t my body._ Yes...just like that. Just like the voices said in his dream...

“How are you feeling today, Shadow?”

He perked up at his name. Those ill feelings from before surged again, and Shadow swallowed. It would be best to be honest in this situation; Gerald cared for him more than any other scientist aboard the ARK. The last thing he wanted to do was create any unnecessary trouble, though! Revealing something like this would turn him more into a specimen than he already was. Before any lingering silence had a chance to return, Shadow found himself forcing a small smile.

“Fine,” he said, voice cracking ever so slightly. “I feel fine.”

Lies! Why did he say that? To the professor of all people! He could trust this man with his life, and yet he refused to open up. Was he that proud, or was he really actually scared?

“Really? Your charts look a little strange…” Gerald trailed off, beginning to list imperfections that the other scientists noted. Rapid heartbeat, elevated temperature...Shadow winced at them all. He suddenly spoke up, cutting the human off.

“Professor, it’s stress.” Shadow heard himself say. “I’m...there are too many tests in one day. I’m worried I’m reaching my limit.”

_I hate those humans; they treat me like I don’t have a soul; my arms hurt and I swear don’t have any more blood to give_ _; no one cares; no one cares; no one cares._

Words were tangling up in his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, refusing to show any signs of distress.

_Stop talking. Just stop already!_

“I understand, my boy,” Gerald said. Shadow opened his eyes, swearing he heard something of regret in the professor’s voice. “But those deadlines are set by the government—not me.”

Just as Shadow was about to admit defeat, Gerald patted Shadow’s hand lovingly. “I will have a talk with my colleagues nonetheless.”

The hedgehog stopped, processing the words. Was there something good that would come out of this after all? The professor meant what he said; he could tell. Although still unsettled, Shadow smiled—genuinely—at the human in thanks. His heartbeat soon began to resume its regular rhythm, nausea slowly dissipating. His mind was untangling itself, an inner peace emerging. Something still felt off, but this feeling was enough.

“Go back and rest, Shadow. You deserve it.”

The ebony hedgehog nodded and promptly stood from the examining table. He didn’t need another excuse to leave. “Thank you, professor. Have a good rest of your day.”

The scientist smiled as Shadow took his leave from the office. Once the hedgehog was out of sight, the smile quickly vanished as Gerald looked over Shadow’s charts again. What a grave mistake he made, involving that monster… 

And now it seemed his mistakes were catching up with him.

* * *

 

Shadow stepped into the comfort of his room, the door sealing shut behind him. The walk back brought another fever, it seemed. Something was wrong with him, he decided; it was no use fighting it anymore. Be it stress or side-effects, he knew he needed to get some water at least.

He turned into the bathroom, switching on the sink. Waiting for the water to cool off, Shadow closed his eyes and listened to the rushing water. He avoided looking in the mirror; he didn’t want to see how bad he looked at that moment. After a moment or two, he dipped his hands in the water and splashed it in his face.

Finally some relief. It was chilled, but not icy, yet it was doing a wondrous job at dashing the heat off his cheeks. He drank some from his hands, telling himself that things would get better and that these sick feelings couldn’t last forever. If all else failed, he could sleep it off.

Shadow shut the faucet off and breathed. He was getting too worked up today. This wasn’t like him. If it hadn’t been for that dream this morning, he wouldn’t be so strung out and worried sick. But the damage was done now, and he was growing tired and weak from his racing mind and twisted insides. He started out the bathroom, shutting off the light.

_Goodbye._

He stopped in his tracks in the doorway, a shiver running down his spine and freezing him to the ground. The voices had returned, and now they were chanting and whispering in his skull.

_Goodbye! Goodbye!_

Shadow gasped, holding his head. They were so loud! There were so many of them! Where were they coming from?! What did they want from him?! His vision was blurring, stars clouding his eyes. Shadow took hold of the door frame as he felt his balance shifting rapidly. He could barely stand now. What was happening to him?!

_We’re leaving. You don’t deserve this._

He tasted blood.

Clasping a hand over his mouth, he fell to his knees. Pain was now engulfing every nerve of his body and he found it incredibly difficult to breathe. And the heat! He swore the room was on fire. Stomach lurching, Shadow snapped his eyes shut. The taste of blood became too much to bear. He gagged, blood spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. It was so dark...he had seen blood before—why was his so dark?!

He gasped for breath, coughing as another surge of pain shot through his body, this time from his chest.

_Scream. Call for help. Someone will come._

Shadow tried yelling, but his voice was wedged in his throat. More of that eerie, dark liquid spilled out of his mouth, and again his body was seized with pain. The more he tried to relax his muscles, they tightened, and the grinding, stabbing pain sent tears to his eyes. He was going to die.

Then, he remembered. On the wall of his room, near the bed, was a button that he could press in case of emergencies...his crimson eyes desperately scanned the closest wall. He could feel his vision failing him. His body was shutting down. He wouldn’t last much longer like this.

It was nothing but a small red blur, but Shadow decided it was close enough. With the last of his strength, he dragged himself along the floor towards the wall and reached.

 


	2. Part II

 

“Are you sure you feel alright?”

Maria nodded, glancing at the clock on the wall. She impatiently fiddled with her sheets; Shadow was probably wondering where she was. They were supposed to see each other after he finished her tests; however, when she woke up this morning she felt weak. 

Her doctors, to the young girl, were overprotective of her. All she wanted to do was get up and move about, yet whenever she felt the slightest bit ill, it would be hours before she could convince them to let her out of her room. Her disease, NIDS, had a grim habit of taking a toll on her body. She had fainted many times before, and as a precautionary measure she was to report any signs of weakness at once. The people here loved her too much, she thought.

“Of course! I feel much better,” Maria insisted, eyes bright with life. Her bed was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute; she just wanted to get up and away from this place. “I just needed a little food. I didn’t eat much last night so that was probably it.”

The lone nurse in the room—a slender woman with dark hair pulled back into a neat bun—checked her patient’s charts nervously. Seeing the hesitation, Maria took initiative and began to kick off her covers.

“I’m fine. I promise! I’ll make sure you won’t get in trouble if you let me leave.” Maria smiled. She certainly knew her way around her doctors and nurses; this young woman was a new one. She wasn’t nearly as stubborn as the others she dealt with. Seeing the nurse’s hesitation, Maria swung her legs over the side of her bed gingerly, slipping on her shoes. Her nurse shifted uncomfortably at the movement, realizing said trouble that she could find herself in.

“Just...just keep things quiet today—reading and drawing and the like,” the nurse said. “I don’t want you overdoing it today. You should stay in bed, but if you really do feel alright now, I suppose I can’t really stop you.”

“Thank you!!” Maria called out, halfway out the door. She waved, and the door shut tightly behind her.

Maria made sure not to run necessarily, but kept her pace at a brisk jog. Shadow’s room was a few halls away and all she wanted to do was get there as soon as possible; she had a gut feeling her friend needed company. He had been looking a bit worn down as of recent, after all.

Ever since her grandfather told her he was working on a project to help her get well, she knew Shadow would be a close friend. Of course she wanted to get better and live a life free from illness, but Shadow was first and foremost a friend. He had his share of pain but he hardly showed it; she often worried that he was bottling it up inside of him. Too much and he would surely get sick...or whatever the equivalent was for him.

He won’t age; he won’t get sick. Shadow was perfect. Maybe his ego was preventing him from showing anything but strength. She giggled to herself; he was such a silly thing. Maybe she would lecture him again today on letting things out instead of keeping things to himself so much.

A few scientists rushed out a nearby office. Maria slowed her pace, letting them go first. She wondered where they were going so quickly. Seconds later, she heard rapid footsteps approaching her from behind. She quickly stepped to the side, observing the people and their distraught faces. They weren’t familiar to her, but by the looks of it, something went wrong. She frowned, watching them scurry off.

If only things could come out as perfect as Shadow, she mused. Finding no others rushing down the hallway, she continued her walk. Maria wondered what the pair should do today; that nurse really wanted her to keep things quiet, but sometimes Shadow didn’t like sitting quietly. Maybe today he would, just for her.

Maria turned the corner to a small lobby and paused--this was where she and the black hedgehog would sit and stargaze. Maybe that’s what they both needed today. She smiled to herself and turned back to Shadow’s room’s direction.

Her stomach dropped.

Never before had she seen so many doctors outside of a room. Was this where all those people were headed? They were chattering, moving, leaning side to side. There was something going on. Trembling, the young girl took a few steps down the hallway. She prayed it wasn’t Shadow’s room they were surrounding, but upon closer inspection, her eyes widened. That room number was his without a doubt.

Her voice was lost for but a moment. “W-what’s going on?!!”

A few scientists looked up at the girl with frantic eyes. She heard someone shouting orders from within the room--something about oxygen--and her eyes stung with tears. Something was seriously wrong. Maria repeated her question, her voice shaking as she stepped forward. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Maria, dear…!”

She frantically slapped the hand away, turning to its owner. It was the nurse from before. “What’s happening?! That’s Shadow’s room—he’s in there—he’s—”

The woman had no answers. She knew she could not comfort the girl...Shadow was all Maria talked about. Defeated, the nurse held Maria’s frail body close. “W-we need to leave. The doctors need their space...he’s fine, I’m sure…”

But Maria would not give up so easily. “Where’s grandfather?!”

“They paged all available medical staff,” the nurse explained, “I’m sure he’s in there helping.”

Unless she could see him with her own two eyes, Maria couldn’t be certain that nurse was telling the truth. She started forward, standing on her toes to get a better look at the faces at the door. She couldn’t see her grandfather or Shadow.

 "Grandfather! Shadow!” the young girl called out, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“Maria, honey, your stress...!” the nurse gently took her arm, urging her to turn away from the scene. “Please try to calm down! Please!”

It was dangerous for her to overexert herself—Maria knew that. Her heart kept her from admitting defeat, though. She needed to see them both, and quickly, or she would start assuming the worst happened. If Shadow was dead, what would she do? What would grandfather do? The mere idea of Shadow gone from the world...she felt her knees give. She called his name out again, sobbing desperately.

Unfortunately for Maria, Gerald was not there. He was busy making a call to someone he dreaded the most. 

* * *

The alien overlord Black Doom returned to the ARK with only slight hesitation. A busy ruler he was indeed, but this little project of Gerald’s was fascinating at the very least. Besides, Shadow was technically one of his own—and a key piece in conquering that despicable planet once and for all.

He had his suspicions that the blood transfusion wouldn’t work all too well; Black Arms blood was essentially poison for anyone who got their hands on it. Because of its miracle-working capabilities like immortality, it had a mind of its own. For the Black Arms, it was harmless. For foreign bodies, ingesting it in any way, shape, or form would result in a very long and painful death.

Shadow was a blank canvas, though. How was anyone to know what could have happened? Now he was hooked up to the humans’ life support machines, fighting for his life. Never did it once cross Black Doom’s mind that it was his fault in the least bit. Shadow was Gerald’s problem.

Yet here he was.

Perhaps what irritated him most was the fact that Gerald came crawling back to him. There was no use in trying to bring Shadow back; the agreement was to help him make a being that transcended mortality and disease. Wasn’t this death? Wasn’t this mortality?

The scientist and alien overlord had shared a long silence since Black Doom’s arrival. He decided to break it.

“You do realize that this experiment has failed, though, don’t you?” Black Doom asked with a twinge of frustration in his deep voice. “Even if I agree to help you further, it’s not realistic for you to present Shadow as a breakthrough in your field. Surely you understand that.”

The human didn’t respond right away, of course.

“Please,” Gerald finally said, defeated. “This isn’t about the experiment anymore. I just...I just want you to save him.”

The alien narrowed his three eyes in disgust. As expected, the human forged a bond with the little rat. Now that he’s gotten attached, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to keep the hedgehog alive…which, now that he thought of it, could easily be taken advantage of...

“Shadow...is like a son to me. Maria’s so happy with him around, and her condition might...” Gerald trailed off. He was grasping at straws now; he knew this immortal alien overlord didn’t care about his granddaughter or her survival. He merely prayed that this time would be different.

Black Doom glared down at the scientist, watching his continuing silence grate on Gerald’s sanity. After all, nothing was stopping him from leaving. He could have left the hedgehog to wither away and Gerald to perish in his pathetic despair. That way he could finally be done with this whole fiasco.

And yet something about Shadow clinging to his last strand of existence drew pity from him. This...was pity, wasn’t it? He so rarely felt it these days that he barely recognized it. He knew that this pity was not for the scientist, nor was it for any human aboard the ARK or on Earth—if anything, the pity was for Shadow himself. He could become so much. He had the capability to become the next best thing to Black Doom himself, and now because of a miscalculation, he was never to become anything but a corpse.

The alien admitted to himself that it would be wasteful to let such a creature—his own spawn—go to waste.

“Shadow,” Black Doom sighed, “cannot be revived by any medical means. You’ve stabilized him, but that’s all your technology can do in his state.”

He heard Gerald softly sigh, perhaps on the verge of tears. The alien warlord took this moment to savor that; yes, the human failed. This is what you get for trying to extend mortal life expectancies, he thought. Death can wait for humans for only so long.

Finally, he said;

“I can save him.”

Gerald’s mood suddenly shifted; Black Doom could feel the air move. He stepped towards the large horned alien, face still troubled. “W-will you?!”

The alien unfolded his arms. “I will.”

Gerald crumpled in relief. He was just short of falling to his knees in gratitude, but he was determined to keep somewhat composed in front of Black Doom. “Thank you...thank you so much, my lord. You’ll...you won’t regret this. I promise.”

“Yes, well,” the alien replied, turning to the hedgehog’s bedside. “This will push him more towards me and my control after I’m done—of course, he’ll still possess free will and personal identity…”

He turned to see Gerald’s eyes grow concerned, but hearing no protest, he continued. “...just don’t be surprised if some unexpected things occur in the future.”

_Not that you would be able to see them for yourself._

“What will you do to him?” Gerald’s voice was shaking ever so slightly, plagued with worry now. Black Doom kept his gaze fixed on the hedgehog in question.

“His— _our_ blood is eating him from the inside out. It recognizes that this body is not of Black Arms origin, so in defense, it is attacking its host—Shadow,” the alien explained. “The only way he can survive is that if something is placed inside of him to act as a link to the Black Arms; something more powerful than flesh and blood.”

Gerald furrowed his brow, struggling to understand. Black Doom had no interest in elaborating further; telling the human too much would jeopardize maintaining a strong bond with the boy. Other than his critical thinking, Gerald showed no signs of disagreement. It seemed that desperation for his creation to return to the living world was blinding him from clearly understanding the risks. (This seemed to be the case in dealing with Gerald in general.) No matter, though. Shadow would slip from human hands to his own faster this way.  

“If you have no objections, I will go ahead,” Black Doom announced. “What I need to do will no doubt risk both your and Shadow’s safety as far as your government is concerned; so for both of your sakes, insure that all personnel are out of this area until I say so.”

* * *

 

With a desperate gasp, Shadow awoke. His chest heaved up and down, finally finding the air that it was devoid of for so long. But unlike the ARK’s rather chilly air, this was much different; it was warm and comfortable. The word “nostalgic” came to mind, although he had only been alive for less than a month.

He came to understand that he was on his back, surrounded by a fine, powdery sand. The sky stretched above him was dark and smooth with hues of purple and blue, nebulae flowing and clouding the darkness with beautiful colors. Glowing, flickering stars cascaded. It took his breath away. Never had Shadow seen a sky like this before.

Waves ebbed and flowed, crashing softly on a shore nearby. An ocean? He had only seen pictures. Maria shared pictures of her parents on vacations to the seasaide; he could only guess what oceans sounded like. Somehow he knew this sound, though.

Shadow was not in bed, nor was he was he in a laboratory. No, he was not in the ARK at all. There was no steel, no needles, and no labcoats anywhere; he was in a much kinder, wonderful place. Although everything was so unknown to him, it all felt so peaceful; there was no pain in his arms and no sickness in his stomach. No longer did he feel anxious or conflicted with all those tests and scientists...he felt at ease.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.”

The voice came from above and behind him. It was deep, quiet, and close. Shadow swore he had never heard it before, but in some strange way, it was familiar--almost as if he heard it before his time. A past life, perhaps? Was that even possible?

He only feared that other voices would chime in and echo those words. Shadow waited, but heard nothing. The ebony tides swelled at his feet.

“...Am I dead?” Shadow asked softly. It was the only explanation.

“Mm…something like that.”

The hedgehog felt hands run through his quills. That, along with the answer, made him shiver. He realized his head propped up, most likely on the lap of whoever was speaking to him. Shadow attempted to sit up but was kept down with a small push on his shoulders.

“Don’t panic. I didn’t mean to scare you; you’re not beyond saving.”

_I’m not scared_. _I’m never scared._

“Who are you?” Shadow asked, straining to look above and up and behind himself. It was a futile effort. He swore the other was taking pleasure out of his frustration.

“Don’t worry about that; you won’t remember any of this should you wake up,” the voice spoke. “So there’s really no point, is there? Don’t you want to know why you’re here instead?”

Although unsatisfied with the figure’s lack of cooperation, he had to admit that he did need to know why he was here. Wherever “here” was, of course. He recalled that just moments ago he was coughing up blood and sweating bullets. He didn’t feel anything now.

Shadow’s silence didn’t faze the stranger.

“It seems that there was a miscalculation in your blood transfusion when you were first created,” the other replied. “You see, Shadow, our blood—your blood—doesn’t take kindly to being ingested by foreign bodies. It’s eating you from the inside. Several doctors tried to revive you but in the end, all they could do was stabilize you and wait.”

“‘Wait’?” Shadow echoed.

“For either you to wake up or die.”

The hedgehog fell silent. This person’s words were beginning to sink in, weighing his heart down. If he died, he would never see any of the people he met ever again. Even if some of them seemed rather uncaring, he still enjoyed the company. Out of all of them, Maria and Gerald would be crushed the most. Both of them treated him like family. If he was gone, what would happen to them?

Dying, though! It had only been a few weeks. All because of a “miscalculation” with his blood. A transfusion. Shared blood? Shadow’s brow furrowed. Things weren’t adding up. He thought he knew everything about his creation—Professor Gerald’s breakthrough after years of research—but the things this stranger was telling him...it suggested otherwise.

“Oh. I see.”

Shadow heard the figure speak, but didn’t acknowledge the words.

“I didn’t know why you were so bewildered. I understand, though; they didn’t tell you a thing about me.”

Shadow wrinkled his brow but remained silent. Yes, obviously he had missed out on a key detail. He inferred that he and this other person shared blood and genetics, but he never recalled seeing or hearing any evidence of an outside party. Unless those writings on the professor’s whiteboard were something...? The hedgehog agreed in his head that yes, no one had ever spoke of anyone else to him. And it seemed that the stranger heard his thoughts.

“Ah, well. I suppose it isn’t completely unexpected.”

“Who are you?” Shadow repeated impatiently. “You’re...related to me...?”

A small, soft laugh. “Yes. Don’t worry about my name, Shadow. I’m obviously forgotten.”

Again, that answer wouldn’t satisfy the Ultimate Life Form. He tried once more to sit up and this time he was free to do so. He turned over onto his knees to get a better view. He froze at the sight; it was his friend, the girl with the golden, flowing locks and crystalline blue eyes. She smiled at him, giggling, but in the same deep, masculine voice.

“Is that who you think you’re talking to?” “Maria” laughed. “How sweet. You two have formed quite the bond, haven’t you? It’s disgusting, really.”

Shadow, dumbfounded, reached for the human’s face. He had to see if this _thing_ was tangible, and indeed, his hand and its cheek touched. Maria’s face smiled and her eyes closed. Shadow scowled, absolutely puzzled, and in doing so, “Maria” shifted into the image of his own self. He withdrew his hand, shrinking away. 

“What _are_ you?!”

“I’m not of your world, my child,” the other Shadow explained. “These forms are probably the easiest for your mind to accept. None of this is physical. I have no time to explain myself, but all you need to know is that there’s no need to be afraid. I am here to help.”

This place wasn’t physical? This person wasn’t, either? Then what was all of this? A dream? Shadow cast an uneasy glare behind him towards the constellations, scanning the sky and environment for any hints. He recognized none of this from real life—not even the stars. If it was a dream, where did he concoct all of these images and feelings from? It was just like the voices from before; they had to have come from somewhere. This couldn’t be random.

The other hedgehog smirked. “A dream? Is that what you think this is?”

He didn’t know what he thought.

For the time being, he decided to not dwell on whatever shapeshifting creature this thing was. The two fell into silence as the waves crashed on the shore. Shadow returned his gaze up to the starry sky. He would never understand what this was. There was so much comfort in being here, but the unknown was beginning to disturb him. He longed for the place that he had grown accustomed to, even if it had only been for a couple weeks.

He felt the soft white sand shifting below his feet as he stood. No, none of this was adding up. Things were proving to not be as simple as he thought, but did he want answers? He would have to ask difficult questions, and the professor would have to answer them. He was the only one who had the truth. Wouldn’t it be easier to feign ignorance and continue without much concern?  
  
“You seemed so burdened with your life,” the other said suddenly. Shadow’s ears twitched in response. “Are you certain you want to return to all that pain?”  
  
Perhaps not. If he died, he didn’t have to worry about the early mornings, the uncaring scientists, the cold environment—maybe he could escape this way. This could be a gift from a higher power. This could be a way out. He knew it was wrong to think that way, and he scolded himself for it. Shadow was so selfish sometimes!

That was when he swore he heard a girl cry out his name. It was unmistakable—it was Maria. He couldn’t imagine the pain _she_ was enduring. She would die without him one way or another. He was born to help her. He couldn’t just leave her...

“It seems as if our time is running out.”

Shadow turned to his other self, who was rising to his feet and looking out to the dark horizon. A calm breeze came over the black sea, ruffling both of their quills.

“What happens now?” Shadow pondered quietly. The other’s footsteps were quiet, the sand absorbing any sound, but the hedgehog’s piqued hearing picked up on them.

“A decision. If you want to go back and live, take my hand,” the mysterious figure said, offering his hand to Shadow. Almost instantly the other hedgehog reached. “I suppose I should mention that this won’t be without penalty.”

At this point, Shadow wasn’t feeling picky. The thought of Maria and the professor waiting for him in the real world—a familiar space that was without unknowns—was enough for him to disregard any and all feelings of hesitation.

“Something will change about you. No longer will you be alone, Shadow; your body will hold more than just your soul,” the other explained. His face held no malcontent, but unbeknownst to Shadow, his insides burned with anticipation.

“I...don’t care.” Shadow took his lookalike’s hand. “I don’t care about what happens to me. I want to be with them. I want to live; take me back.”

A sinister grin spread across the other hedgehog’s face. A hearty, crooked laugh escaped his lips, echoing throughout the vast space as he gripped Shadow’s hand harder. The waves crashed harder, louder. Just as Shadow took alarm to this, his vision was clouded with blackness. Before all disappeared, a booming, echoing voice cast him back to unconsciousness;

“We will meet again, soon, my Shadow.”

* * *

Hours after the alien ruler departed the ARK, Shadow woke up on his own accord. As expected, he had no memory of the dream-like vision or what exactly landed him in the medical bay. He would find Maria hunched over his mattress fast asleep in the ARK infirmary, no doubt exhausted from her worrying over Shadow’s well-being. Gerald only watched them from behind glass. He was conscious of Black Doom’s words now. Shadow was to become more like that monster. It was just another mistake he had made. He would continue to withdraw from his creation until that fateful day of Maria’s death.

Once Black Doom returned to his home, the Black Comet, he informed his closest attendants of the recent developments. They were all, for the most part, excited for the strengthened bond with the latest addition to the Black Arms. Shadow was to become more like their lord and master.

“He’ll be easier to control this way if things go awry,” one said. “Let alone that his life is yours now, too. This is splendid news!”

“The worst-case scenario still spells victory for us, my lord.”

Worst-case scenario...gods forbid. By the time he returned to Earth, surely Shadow would understand the planet’s irreversible state and its unforgivable inhabitants. He had already shown resistance to humans in their discussion; he would no doubt grow to hate them completely. Earth would be theirs soon enough.

But if push comes to shove—if the worst came to pass, the extra link would be helpful. The blood ties would insure control, but the newly formed soul ties between them insured life for the alien overlord.

Not that he would need life insurance, of course.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the irony.


End file.
